warheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Crates
Earn Crates by winning battles, buying at the store, or waiting for the Free Crate. Crates provide gold, gems and cards. Crates bought at the store, the Free Crates or Badge Crates are opened at the moment. On the other hand, those earned from battle need to be unlocked, what take some time ( time depend on the chest the player is opening), however the player is able to speed up the process by using gems. Each player has four crates slots, which means you cannot hold more than 4, but its only possible to unlock one at a time. If the player win with the slots full he will not receive a crate, only badges and gold. Crates only contain cards from its [[Warzone]] and below. Achieving a higher zone adds new cards to the crates rewards, but non are removed. Card Rarity Free Crate Free chest are won every four hours, and can be stacked up two times. They can also be won at the tutorial. '''- From 3 - 8 cards; 15 - 52 gold ( depending on the [[Warzone]])''' Badge Crate Badge Crates are earned after winning 10 badges in battle. They have a cool-down of 24 hours. They can stack up to two ( when stacked, badges from one chest can overflow to the next after the first one is achieved ), and starts the count the moment you won the previous. - '''From 15 - 46 cards; 1 - 3 rares; 94 - 352 gold ( depending on the [[Warzone]] )''' Common Crate Common Crates are earned after winning battles. It takes 3 hours to be unlocked or 18 gems. '''- From 3 - 8 cards; 12 - 41 gold ( depending on the [[Warzone]] )''' Rare Crate Rare Crates are earned after winning battle. It takes 8 hours to be unlocked or 48 gems. ''' ''' ''' From 9 - 23 cards; 0 - 1 rare; 40 - 135 gold ( depending on the [[Warzone]] )''' Epic Crate Epic Crates are earned after winning battle or bought at the store ( from *** - *** gems, depending on the [[Warzone]] ). It takes 12 hours to be unloked or 72 (rever número) gems. '''- From 28 - 69 cards; 4 - 11 rare; 1 - 3 epic; 115 - 414 gold ( depending on the [[Warzone]] )''' Huge Crate Huge Crates are earned after winning battle or bought at the store ( from *** - *** gems, depending on the [[Warzone]] ). It takes 12 hours to be unlocked or 72 (rever número) gems. -'''From 74 - 184 cards; 6 - 16 rare; 310 - 1097 gold ( depending on the [[Warzone]] )''' Huge Epic Crate Huge Epic Crates are earned after winning battle or bought at the store ( from *** - *** gems, depending on the [[Warzone]] ). It takes 24 hours to be unlocked or 144 (rever número) gems. '''- From 167 - 414 cards; 27 - 69 rare; 7 - 18 epic; 690 - 2484 gold ( depending on the [[Warzone]] )'''